karaoké show
by Luna051
Summary: après la guerre, Dumby a une super idée comme d'hab hum! et décide d'organiser un grand concour de Karaoké a l'école! venez voir ce que ca va donner avec un dray déguiser en lapin ou un sev déguisé en théière
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **:tout est a moi, si si, je le jure! comment ca il y a le cadavre de JK Rowling dans mon armoire? mais non, pas du tout! bon d'accord, j'avoue, rien n'est a moi meme pas la fic en fait bouhhhhhh. les personnages appartiennent donc a madame rowling et l'histoire a _asa-chan_! personnellement, j'ai trouvé cette histoire géniale donc, voilà, je la traduis, j'espère que vous vous marrez autant que moi!

**Pairing**: SS/HP, SB/RL, RW/HG et pleins d'autres

* * *

**ANNONCE: dans une review, on m'a demandé de traduire les chansons, alors, ceci est le premier chapitre modifé avec les traductions des chansons!**

**

* * *

**

Albus Dumbledore, le très estimé, puissant et complètement cinglé directeur du collège Poudlard était assis dans son bureau caressant d'un air absent le plumage rouge et or de son phénix. Il était perdu en pleine pensée.

'_Que dois je faire avec ces deux idiots? Ils sont amoureux mais ne veulent pas l'admettre. C'est mal, Severus mon garçon, et Harry mon garçon, vous êtes tous les deux trop têtus pour votre propre bien. Mais j'ai une excellente idée! Voilà Albus, tu l'as, tu es un géni mon grand! Mwahahahaha!'_

Albus frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Fawkes le regarda et roula des yeux.

"bon, ou ais je mis mon livre sur les karaoké?"

il commença ses recherches ne s'arrêtant pas de sourire une seule minute

§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§

**-le jour suivant-**

la grande sale résonnait de bruits divers et varies comme des machouillages, des froissement de serviette et des choc de couverts avec les plats en or.

Il détestait ça

Severus Snape, maître de potion, directeur de la maison des serpentards, bâtard graisseux et cauchemar ambulant des gryffondors de son état n'avait pas eu une bonne journée.

'_c'est un euphémisme!'_ lui cria sa conscience.

A coté de lui était installé Flitwick le nain discutant a propos d'on ne sait quelle sorte de saleté de charme.

Est-ce que Severus était intéressé par les charmes? Non. Mais tout le monde se foutait de son avis.

'_génial, et la prochaine chose c'est Albus qui annonce le début d'une activité quelconque. S'il fait ça, je m'empoisonne moi même. comment peuvent ils être si heureux! oui, Voldemort est mort, whoop-de-whoo. Poudlard est encore debout, je dois encore enseigner la potion a ces misérable, stupide et indifférents gamins et Harry-j-ai-tue-voldemort-alors-soyez-a-genoux-devant-moi-parce-que-je-suis-sexy-Potter et oh ! Merlin, ça c'est un cul. Grr, Severus arête ça tout de suite. Harry Potter, fils de ton ennemi d'école n'est PAS sexy, non, non, non!''_

Severus secoua sa tête regardant le fond de son gobelet remplit de jus de citrouille

_Pourquoi moi?_

"puis je avoir votre attention s'il vous plait?"

Severus regarda sur le coté voyant son mentor et amie , Albus Dumbledore.

'_merde, il a ces étincelles dans les yeux. Oh Salazard! Sauve moi de ces plans manipulateur. Parfois, je me dis qu'Albus aurait du aller a Serpentard. Vieux timbré fauteur de trouble.'_

La grande sale était silencieuse et tous attendaient de voir ce que voulait le vieux

'_allez, plus vite tu lâches ton speech et plus vite je peux retourner dans mon donjon. Grouille !'_

"merci. J'ai remarqué qu'après la guerre, tout le monde était devenu très sérieux, non Sirius pas toi ! bref, j'ai cherché quelque chose pour mettre de l'ambiance et j'ai trouvé."

Albus fit une pause pour ajouter de l'effet..

Severus voulait se frapper ou bien Albus, oui, Albus était définitivement un bon choix.

_'Voldemort, pourquoi ne m'a t il pas tué? bâtard! Tu es juste mort toi ! maintenant que j'ai besoin de toi et tu es mort comme… comme… comme une mort ! sois maudit Potter toi et ton joli petit cul, tu l'as tué '_

ne l'as tu pas aidé?>> lui demanda une petite voix.

'_d'accord, tu marques un point'_.

"le concours sera … un concours de karaoké!" annonça le fous, naturellement selon l'opinion de Severus, directeur.

Des hoquêtements de choc se firent entendre

'_Par Merlin Minerva, ferme la bouche, j'arrive a voir ton estomac et ce n'est pas vraiment une belle vue.' _

Après un loooooooooooooooong silence, les étudiants semblèrent se réveiller

"c'est trop cool!" "Dumbledore a pêté sa dernière durite!" "c'est quoi un karaoké?"

'_bien, au moins, je ne vais pas devoir chanter.'_ Pensa Snape en croquant dans sa pomme.

"évidement, tout le monde doit participer. Oui, les professeurs aussi. Le prix est ce que le Coeur du gagnant désirera. Vous avez le droit de réajuster les paroles si vous trouvez qu'elles ne vous collent pas bien"

un bout de pomme vola sur la table

_'ALBUS, je vais vous tuer et ça va être très douloureux!'_ Severus le regarda haineusement mais le vieux ne sembla s'en préoccuper.

'_c'est pas juste.'_

Il entendit les élèves murmurer

"Urgh! Snape va chanter ? je veux être sourd!" "Snape chanter? Je vais mourir!" "je veux voir Dumbledore chanter" "ça va être drôle!"

'_j'enlève 10000 points a Gryffondors bandes de cloporte dégénéré'_

il regarda le fameux trio, Weasley se moquait, Granger, tentait de le calmer et Potter...

Harry tourna la tête et fixa Severus dans les yeux.

Les émeraudes brillantes rencontrèrent les deux onyx.

Ensuite, il sourit, un timide et adorable _'ADORABLE! Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas avec toi, Severus? Tu es un froid Slytherin, agit comme tel! T'es pas une étudiante bourrée d'hormone alors incendie le, crie lui dessus et ne montre pas tes émotions.'_ Sourire et détourna rapidement le regard.

' _c'était quoi ça? t'essaie de mon confondre Potter? Ca ne marchera pas. J'admet que tu es sexy mais... mais je suis un bâtard sans Coeur qui n'a besoin de personne!'_

quoique tu dises>>

'_ferme là!'_

"chaque étudiants et chaque professeurs ont 3 jours pour choisir la chanson qu'ils voudront changer, merci et bonne chance!"

Albus applaudit, se rassit et fit un sourire brillant a tout le monde

'_ses bonbons au citron ont du altérer son cerveau'_

"Albus! Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée!" siffla Minerva en le menaçant de sa fourchette.

'_pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elle'_

"non, je crois que c'est une superbe idée!" rajouta Remus Lupin, professeur de DCFM _'comment oses tu sal bête? C'est mon boulot et tu me l'as une fois de plus prit sous mon nez!'_ et la bête numéro 2 en rajouta.

"ouai, Moony a raison. Tu ne penses pas, Severus? Je parie que tout le monde veut entendre ta merveilleuse chanson et ta sublime voix" se moqua Black et derrière lui, Lupin faisait tourner sa baguette autour de ses doigts osseux et sales.

'_que...!'_

"évidement . et je suis certain que tout le monde sera là pour t'entendre chanter, ou devrais je dire aboyer? En prime, tu fais un duo avec le loup garou et on aura un nouveau style de musique mélangeant les aboiements et les hurlements. Absolument fantastique, je t'assure"

Black fronça les sourcils.

"comment oses...!"

'_gagné!'_

"les garçons? Ne pourriez vous pas être amis?"

"NON!"

"bien, je dois y aller Albus."

"ouai, rogue doit se mettre en condition pour terroriser ses pauvres étudiants. J'ai pitié d'eux, être oblige d'étudier avec un bâtard graisseux et moche n'est-ce pas Snivellus? Ils doivent tomber dans les pommes quand ils voient la tonne de graisse qui est sur tes cheveux."

Severus sera les points mais refusa de se retourner

"Padfoot!"

'_pas Potter! Tout le monde sauf Potter! dégage! Ne me nargue pas avec ton merveilleux corps!'_

"Harry! Comment va mon filleul préféré?" demande animal 2.

'_c'est ton seul filleul. T'es pas foutu de compter?'_ pensa severus tout en arpentant l'allée de la grande salle.

"n'oublie pas Severus, mon garçon, choisis ta chanson!" rappela Albus derrière lui.

Sa réponse ne fut qu'un grognement

* * *

_'ce n'est pas bon'_

Severus était assis dans SA chaise en face de sa classe. A cette place, il y avait généralement son grand bureau.

Devant lui, il y avait les étudiants, tous excité et nerveux, les intelligents (Ravenclaw), les travailleurs (Hufflepuff) et les gentils ou andouilles notoires (Gryffindor). Mais ses Serpentard, les ruses et malins étaient complètement calmes.

'_j'aurais du apporter ma potion calmante...'_ se dit Severus.

ça serait pas un peu injuste?>>

'_ah! Tout est injuste a la guerre!'_

a coté de lui, il y avait albus le Manipulateur, puis, Minerva la sévère, Hagrid, l'enfant trop grand, les animaux numéros un et deux, Trelawney l'insecte cinglé et d'autres.

'_je vais être oblige d'endurer ça. ouai, je le ferais. Je le ferais, sois calme, moque toi, râle, rigole, mais ne panique pas.'_

Les lumières s'éteignirent, la sale retint son soufflé et les murmures s'évanouirent

Ensuite, une voix familière s'éleva dans la salle

"bienvenue au grand concours karaoké de Poudlard, je serais votre hôte pour la nuit, Lee Jordan!"

'_pas cet idiot!'_

des hurlements provinrent des gryffondors

'_comme c'était prévisible'_

"merci a mes fans voici les dernières instructions avant le début de la compétition:

tout d'abord, secouez juste votre baguette et tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour votre chanson apparaîtra. c'est un sort gracieusement performer par Albus Dumbledore. Merci a notre préféré mais cinglé directeur! Ensuite, le texte apparaître sous vos yeux dans l'air donc, n'ayez crainte pour les trous de mémoires. Vous ne pouvez pas vous planter! Hahaha, souffrez! Okay, pour terminer, après chaque chanson une liste apparaître et vous noterez la chanson que vous avez aimé ou détesté. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. J'espère que vous apprécierez le karaoké, personnellement, je crois que je vais bien me marrer ! »

Applaudissement et rire

"Oh et les interprètes seront choisis aléatoirement donc, ne vous attendez pas a deviner qui passera quand. Et la première victime est... REEEEMUUUUSS LUPIIIIIN! Le meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que Poudlard n'ait jamais eu"

'_je demande a voir'_ pensa Severus.

Remus monta sur la scène en rougissant et en triturant nerveusement ses mains

"voilà, la chansons que j'ai choisi s'appelle 'Rise and Fall' de Craig David."

"t'inquiète pas, Moony je t'aimerais toujours même si tu te plante complètement!" cria Sirius

Rire .

"vas-y! aller Remus!" crièrent Harry, Ron et Hermione.

"bien, je suis prêt." Remus agita sa baguette et la musique commença.

**"Sometimes in life you feel the fight is never over **

Parfois dans ta vie tu sens que le combat est fini,)  
**And it seems as though the writings on the wall **

(Et il semble que la catastrophe est imminente,)  
**Werewolf, you finally made it**

(loup garou tu l'as finalement fait,)

**But once your already low picture becomes tainted**

(Mais une fois que ta réputation est entachée,)  
**It's what they call**

(C'est ce qu'ils appellent,)  
**The rise and fall" **

(L'ascension et la chute)

Derrière lui, une image de loups garous poursuivis par des aurors apparurent

**"I always said that I was gonna make it**

(J'avais toujours dit que je le ferais,)  
**Now it's plain for everyone to see**

(Maintenant c'est évident pour tout le monde,)  
**But this game I'm in don't take no prisoners**

(Mais ce jeu auquel je joue ne fait pas de prisonnier,)  
**Just casualties**

(Juste des victimes,)  
**I know that everything is gonna change**

(Je sais que tout va changer,)  
**Even the friends I knew before me are gone**

(Même les amis que j'avais avant s'en vont,)  
**But this nightmare is not the life I've been searching for**

(Mais ce rêve est la vie que je voulais,)  
**Started believing that I was one of the greatest**

(J'ai commencé à me croire le meilleur,)  
**My life was never gonna be the same**

(A croire que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même,)  
**Cause without the money came a different status**

(Car avec l'argent vient aussi un autre statut,)  
**That's when things changed**

(C'est comme ça quand les choses changent,)  
**Now I'm too concerned with all the things I own**

(Maintenant je suis trop occupé par les choses qui m'appartiennent,)  
**Everyone is blinded by all the cruel things they see**

(Aveuglé par toutes les filles mignones que je vois,)  
**I'm beginning to lose my integrity"**

(Je commence à perdre mon intégrité.)

Une autre image de Remus cette fois dans ses vieilles robes rapiécées montré du doigt par d'autres sorciers

**"Sometimes in life you feel the fight is never over **

(Parfois dans ta vie tu sens que le combat est fini,)  
**And it seems as though the writings on the wall **

(Et il semble que la catastrophe est imminente,)  
**Werewolf, you finally made it**

(loup garou tu l'as finalement fait,)  
**But once your already low picture becomes tainted**

(Mais une fois que ta réputation est entachée,)  
**It's what they call**

(C'est ce qu'ils appellent,)  
**The rise and fall"**

(L'ascension et la chute.)

Une image de Remus, fatigue, tenant sa baguette dans sa mains sanglante

**"I used to be a real troublemaker**

(Je n'ai jamais été un fauteur de trouble,)  
**Now I don't even wanna please the stupid wizards**

(Aujourd'hui je n'ai même pas envie de remercier les fans,)  
**No hunting**

(plus d'hantise)

**No chasing**

(plus de chasse)

**No caging**

(plus de cage)

**And more demands **

(Et moins d'exigences,)  
**Given advices that were clearly wrong**

(D'après les conseils c'était clairement mauvais,)  
**The type that seemed to make me feel bad**

(Ce qui avait l'air de me faire sentir bien,)  
**But some things you may find can take over your life**

(Mais certaines des choses que tu peux trouver peuvent prendre le pouvoir dans ta vie,)  
**Burnt all my bridges, now I've run out of places**

(J'ai brulé tous mes vaisseaux je n'ai plus d'endroit à moi,)  
**And there's nowhere left for me to turn**

(Et je n'ai plus nulle part où me retourner,)  
**Been caught in dangerous situations**

(Je me suis fais attrapé dans des situations compromettantes,)  
**I should have learned**

(J'aurais dû tirer des leçons,)  
**From all those times I walked away**

(De toutes ces fois où je n'ai pas pris mes distances,)  
**When I knew that it was best to stop**

(Alors que je savais que le meilleur etait de partir,)  
**Is it too late to show you the shape of my soul"**

(Il est trop tard pour te montrer comment est mon coeur.)

Un jeune Remus tenant un livre a la main et regardant Sirius et James poursuivre un serpentard aux cheveux noirs

**"Sometimes in life you feel the fight is never over **

(Parfois dans ta vie tu sens que le combat est fini,)  
**And it seems as though the writings on the wall **

(Et il semble que la catastrophe est imminente,)  
**Werewolf you finally made it**

(Superstar tu l'as finalement fait,)  
**But once your already low picture becomes tainted**

(Mais une fois que ta réputation est entachée,)  
**It's what they call **

(C'est ce qu'ils appellent,)  
**The rise and fall"**

(L'ascension et la chute.)

Remus sous sa forme de loup hurlant a l'agonie

**Now I know **

(Aujourd'hui je sais,)  
**I made some serious mistakes **

(J'ai fais des erreurs,)  
**Think I don't care**

(Tu crois que je m'en moque,)  
**But you don't realise what this means to me**

(Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça veut dire pour moi,)  
**So let me have**

(Alors laisse moi, )  
**Just one more chance**

(Une derniere chance,)  
**I'm not the man I used to be**

(Je ne suis plus le même,)  
**Used to be"**

(Le même.)

Remus saluant Severus mais celui ci l'ignore et passe a coté

**"Sometimes in life you feel the fight is never over **

(Parfois dans ta vie tu sens que le combat est fini,)  
**And it seems as though the writings on the wall**

(Et il semble que la catastrophe est imminente,)  
**Werewolf you finally made it**

(Superstar tu l'as finalement fait,)  
**But once your already low picture becomes tainted**

(Mais une fois que ta réputation est entachée,)  
**It's what they call **

(C'est ce qu'ils appellent,)  
**The rise and fall"**

(L'ascension et la chute)

Remus cessa de chanter et reprit doucement son souffle. Il regarda ensuite les étudiants qui avaient tous les bouche ouverte, même snape semblait gelé.

_Est-ce que je chante aussi mal?'_ se demanda Remus tout en agrippant sa robe avec ses mains.

Soudainement, Sirius sauta sur ses pieds et commença a applaudir comme un damné suivit de près par Harry, puis les Gryffondor et puis, toutes les autres maisons.

"FORMIDABLE! merveilleux! C'était Remus Lupin, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, la bête super sexy"

"JORDAN!" hurla Mcgonagall choquée.

"notez votre appréciation! Un dernier applaudissement pour le professeur Lupin! Et le prochain est... Neville Longbottom! bienvenue!"

les Gryffondors se mirent a sauter partout et scander son nom

"Neville! Neville!"

Neville rougit violemment et grimpa les marches de l'escalier en se cachant le visage

"bien, m-m-ma chanson s'appelle 'Shooting star'. et, uhh, j'espère que vous aimerez?"

**"No one seems to think too much of me here**

(personne ne semble penser beaucoup de moi ici)  
**And their glad to tell it to my face**

(et ils sont heureux de me le dire en face)  
**And they know I'm not really supposed to be here**

(et ils savent que je ne suis pas semblé etre ici)  
**I'm completely out of place"**

(je ne suis pas a ma place)

des images de Neville avec Snape se moquant de lui, Mcgonagall le secouant, les Serpentard riant de lui et Flitwik lui remonstrant encore une fois le bon mouvement

**"Somehow there has got to be a reason**

(il doit y avoir une bonne raison)  
**Even as I try and think it through**

(meme si j'essaie, je le pense aussi)  
**There's a bolt, from the blue**"

(il y a un éclair qui vient du ciel)

Une image d'un Harry sur son balais, souriant a un Neville dans les gradins et tenant son crapaud dans ses mains

**"And I see a shooting star**

(et je vois une étoile fillante)  
**set apart from all the rest**

(tenue a part des autres)  
**While the other stars are standing still**

(quand les autres étoiles sont a leur place)  
**He's on a quest**

(il est dans une quêtes)  
**Every night this shooting star**

(et chaque nuit, cette étoile fillante)  
**dances across the twilight sky**

(dance a travers le ciel brillant)  
**Cos he knows he doesn't quite fit in**

(parce qu'il sait que ca ne lui va pas)  
**And he's longing to know why"**

(et ca fait longtemps qu'il ne sait plus pourquoi)

Neville n'arrive pas a faire sa potion et personne ne l'aide parce que Snape l'a interdit

**"I feel so much better when it's night time**

(je me sens tellement mieux quand vient la nuit)  
**that's when I can sorta disappear**

(car enfin je peux disparaitre)  
**when the sun is set is the right time**

(quand le soleill ce couche, c'est le bon moment)  
**for pretending I'm not here"**

(pour pretendre que je ne suis pas là!)

Neville installé dans la sale commune des gryffondors un livre de plantes a la main alors que tous les autres élèves sont rassemblés autour d'un élève aux cheveux noirs et en bataille.

**"Sometimes I just stare into the heavens**

(parfois, je souhaiterais aller au paradis)  
**Wondering if the answer is in sight**

(pour recevoir des réponses a mes questions)  
**That's when I see the light"**

(c'est a ce moment là que je vois la lumière)

Neville assis sur le bord d'une fenêtre regardant les étoiles, une étoiles filante passé et ils ferme les yeux

**"Of my shooting star**

(oh mon étoile fillante)  
**on his way to who knows where**

(sur son chemin, qui sait ou?)  
**He's the one like all the stars**

(il est celui comme toutes les étoiles)  
**He outshines up there**

(il brille plus que les autres)  
**and the solitary star**

(et l'étoile solitaire)  
**is an awful lot like me**

(est horrible comme moi)  
**On an endless search through time and space**

(a la fin de la recherché entre le temps et l'espace)  
**for a place that won't seem wrong"**

(et pour le moment ca ne sembla pas faux)

Neville dans les serres de l'école en face d'une madame chourave lui souriant chaudement

**  
"If we both hang on for long enough**

(et si nous tenons bon assez longtemps)  
**We both somehow are strong enough**

(ensemble nous sommes suffisament forts)  
**We'll find our real, real love"**

(nous trouverons le veritable amour)

une image de ses parents fous a Sainte Mangouste

**Every night this shooting star**

(et chaque nuit, cette étoile fillante)  
**dances across the twilight sky**

(dance a travers le ciel brillant)  
**Cos he knows he doesn't quite fit in**

(parce qu'il sait que ca ne lui va pas)  
**And he's longing to know why"**

(et ca fait longtemps qu'il ne sait plus pourquoi)

Neville termina sa chanson les yeux humides

"c'était triste mais super, j'ai été touché Neville, ET VOUS, VOUS AVEZ AIMEZ?" demanda Lee.

Les sifflements et applaudissement furent sa seule réponse

"NEVILLE!" hurla Harry. "c'était génial!"

Neville fit un grand sourire et salua les étudiants, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants

_'Hn, ce Longbottom. J'ai pitié de lui mais je ne l'aime pas, est-ce que j'ai été trop dur avec lui? ... Nan!'_

c'est cela oui!

"bien, le prochain est le seul et unique…………… bâtard graisseux, Severus Snape!"

'_quoi ?'_

_

* * *

_

_ voilà, les traductions sont là mais ca ne vous empêche pas de REVIEWEZ quand meme! si vous voulez la suite bien sur, et la suite est traduite donc, a moins de 15 review, je n'update pas et vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez! ( qui a dit que j'étais sadique?)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

MERCI A TOUS, J AI EU 15 REVIEW VOUS ETES LES MEILLEURS !

Mimi: voilà la suite comme prévu, personnellement, j'écoutais les chansons en meme temps que lire les paroles te je trouve que ca colle très bien avec les personnages!

Vela: Moi? Sadique? mais quelle horreur c'est faux bon d'accord un petit peu peut etre du moins c'est ce que tout le monde me dit

Yuya-chan: tu vois que j'ai eu mes 15 reviews? non mais... LOL. bon, voilà la suite!

Yann: alors? que c'est qui a eu 15 reviews? et hop, dans ta gueule ET PUIS ARRETE DE ME SECOUER DANS TOUS LES SENS! non mais! la voilà la suite que tu attendais tent. et puis j'ai une bonne nouvelle, le chapitre 3 est terminé donc quand j'estimerais avoir eu assez de review, je le posterais!

Vega: la voilà la suite, je sais que j'ai mis un peu trop de temps mais j'y arrive doucement! j'espère que tu aimeras

Phoenix: bah si je continuais j'allais faire un truc de 100 pages alors c'était pas interressant et puis comme ca, ca vous oblige a continuer a lire nyark!

Kissvampiric: JE NE SUIS PAS SADIQUEUH! non mais! je sais que Sevy est comique dans cette fic, ca change de parfois!

Ornaluca: toujours présente au rendez vous a ce que je vois!

Amy Keira: je l'ai adorée aussi c'est pour ca que j'ai voulu la traduire

Snapye: voilà, j'ai repris le chapitre 1 pour mettre les traductions dans chansons, je te préviens, j'ai tenté de traduire pour le mieux et pour que ca soit cohérent!

merci a : Ezeriel, Lakmi, Nymphodora Tonk et Alicemb...

* * *

UN MERCIE TOUT PARTICULIER A ELI QUI SE RECONNAITRA J ESPERE ET QUI MA AIDE A TRADUIRE LE 2

maintenant, bonne lecture et amusez vous bien!

* * *

Précédemment dans les épisodes d'harry potter

"le prochain est le seul et unique ……………… bâtard graisseux, Severus Snape"

'_quoi?'_

-------------------------

'_qui appelez vous graisseux!_' hurla son esprit.

Hehe, c'est ton tour

'_déjà! Okay, Severus mon vieux, sois calme et ait l'air relax. Tu peux le faire! T'es un Serpentard après tout! Allez! Vas y!'_

Severus Snape se leva et grimpa sur la scène.

Il était a l'image même de l'élégance, de la fierté et de la grandeurs des serpentards

Non!

En fait, il ressemblait plus a une chauve souris trop grande et dégingandée mais évidement, personne n'osait le lui dire en face sous peine de se retrouver 6 pieds sous terre.

L'homme avait un sal caractère et envoyait des regards noirs a tour de bras ou a tour d'œil, façon de voir les choses. A ce propos, Neville Longdubat a récemment édité un livre :

_Comment reconnaître les différents regard de Snape_

Il vous aidera grandement

_''allez, secoue les, choque les, tu peux le faire!'_ hurla l'esprit de Severus.

Il secoua sa baguette, 10 ½ pouce avec un nerf de Coeur de dragon, particulièrement bonne pour les charmes et plus encore les charmes de déshabillage gloup, et la musique commença a monter dans la pièce.

**"Ooh, ooh**

**No sleep**

(pas dormir)

**No sleep until I´m done with finding the answer**

(pas dormir jusqu'a ce que je n'ai pas trouvé la réponse)

**Won´t stop**

(je n'arrêterais pas)

**Won´t stop before I find the potion for this magical cancer**

(je n'arrêterais pas avant d'avoir trouvé une potion pour ce cancer magique)

**Sometimes**

(parfois)

**I feel like I´m going down and so disconnected**

(j'ai envie de tout laisser tomber et je suis si paumé)  
**Somehow**

(D'une certaine manière)

**I know that I´m haunted to be wanted"**

( je sais que l'idée d'être voulu me hante)

une image de severus dans les cachots, des cernes sombres sous ses yeux et devant lui, une potion verte et bouillonnante dans un chaudron

**"I´ve been watching**

(Je cherche)

**I've been waiting**

( j'attends)  
**In the shadows**

( dans les ténèbres)  
**For my time**

(pour l'instant)

**I´ve been searching**

(Je cherche)

**I´ve been living**

( je vis)  
**For tomorrows**

(pour demain)

**All my dark life"**

(toute ma sombre vie)

Severus dans ses robes de mangemorts a genoux dans les donjons, il souffre mais l'on peut voir la détermination dans ses yeux

**"Ooh, ooh **

**In the shadows**

(dans les ténèbres)

**Ooh, ooh **

**In the shadows"**

(dans les ténèbres)

Severus debout dans l'ombre ses robes tournoyant autour de lui

**"They say**

(ils dissent)

**That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe**

(que je dois apprendre a tuer avant d'être sauf)

**But I**

(mais je)

**I´d rather kill myself**

(je préfère encore me tuer)

**Than turn into his loyal slave"**

(que de devenir son loyal esclave)

Severus sa baguette levée, la figure en sang en face d'un certain mage noir

**"Sometimes**

(parfois)

**I feel like I should go and play with the lightning**

(je me dis que je ferias mieux de partir que de jouer avec la foudre)

**Somehow**

(d'une certaine façons)

**I just don't want to stay and wait for the cursing"**

(je ne veux pas juste rester et attendre que le sort ne me frappe)

une image de deux paires d'yeux, une paire de verts émeraudes et une autre paire de rouges.

**"I´ve been watching**

(je regarde)

**I've been waiting**

(j'attend)

**In the shadows**

(dans l'ombre)

**For my time**

(pour mon temps)

**I´ve been searching**

(je cherche)

**I´ve been living**

(je vis)

**For tomorrows**

(pour demain)

**All my miserable life**"

(toute ma misérable vie)

Severus dans sa chambre serrant son avant bras douloureux

**"I´ve been **

**(j'ai)**

**Walking**

(marché)

**Walking in circles**

(marché en cercle)

**Watching**

(regarder)

**Waiting for something**

(attendu pour quelque chose)

**Feel me**

(sens moi)

**Touch me**

(touché moi)

**Heal me**

(guéris moi)

**Come take me higher"**

(emmène moi plus haut)

Severus a l'infirmerie regardant quelqu'un aux cheveux noirs

**"I´ve been watching**

(je regarde)

**I've been waiting**

(j'attend)

**In the shadows**

(dans l'ombre)

**For my time**

(pour mon temps)

**I´ve been searching**

(je cherche)

**I´ve been living**

(je vis)

**For tomorrows**

(pour des lendemains )

**All my bitter life"**

**(toute ma vie)**

Severus assis dans un fauteuil lisant un gros grimoire sur les potions et se mordant la lèvre inférieur

**"I´ve been watching**

(je regarde)

**I've been waiting**

(j'attend)

**I've been searching**

(je cherche)

**I've been living**

(je vis)

**For tomorrows"**

(pour les lendemain)

Severus installé près d'un arbre regardant 3 élèves de Gryffondors rire et discuter

**"Ooh, ooh **

**In the shadows**

(dans l'ombre)

**Ooh, ooh **

**In the shadows "**

(dans l'ombre)

Severus descendant les escaliers disparaissant dans une ombre

**"I've been waiting..."**

(j'attend)

Severus attendit devant les élèves. Il n'y eu rien, aucun cri, aucun applaudissement et aucun mouvement. Tous le regardait la bouche grande ouverte

"franchement, les imitations de poissons rouges sont un peu vieilles. Et je n'ai aucune envie de continuer a voir vos sales dents." Gronda Severus (n.t: qui a dit que Severus était tout en finesse?).

encore rien

'_hum...'_

a la fin tous purent entendre un applaudissement hystérique.

Tout le monde se tourna et vit Harry Potter, debout sur sa table en train de frapper des mains comme un possédé.

Severus écarquilla les yeux

'_eh bien monsieur Potter? Vous m'applaudissez ? vous voulez une meilleure note en potions ? nous verrons ça plus tard...'_

les applaudissement du Gryffondor semblèrent réveiller les Serpentard qui commencèrent a ovationner leur chef de maison.

"Professeur Snape! Professeur Snape!"

doucement les autres maisons prirent le rythme et le mouvement

"Bordel! Je n'aurais jamais cru que Snape puisse chanter aussi bien!" souffla Ron encore choqué et impressionné par la performance de son graisseux professeur de potion.

"ouai c'était génial et toutes les paroles lui correspondaient a merveille." Acquiesça Hermione pourtant perdue dans ses pensées.

_''qui pourrait être la personnes aux cheveux noirs de l'image? Snape s'inquiète visiblement beaucoup pour elle. Je me demande qui est… est-il ?…?'_ pensa Hermione en se frottant la joue

elle regarda Harry du coin de l'oeil. Visiblement lui n'avait rien remarqué mais ça semblait être une habitude pour lui

'_serait il possible que...?'_

"hey Mione, est-ce que ce n'était pas 'In the Shadows' de Rasmus?" demanda Harry les yeux brillants.

"oui, tu les connais Harry? Est-ce que les Dursley t'ont laissé écouter de la musique?" demanda t elle curieuse

"Non, non pas vraiment mais je l'ai entendue a la radio et j'avais entendu qui était le groupe..." Harry répondit un peu perdu mais ne lâchant pas des yeux la silhouettes noires qui retournait a sa place.

'_il est en train de le dévorer des yeux... et j'ai remarqué la facon don't snape regardait Harry Durant sa chanson... oh, les possibilités... '_ pensa Hermione, un plan se formant déjà dans sa tête.

'_commençons l'opération "faisons des couples"!'_ déclara le cerveau de la jeune Gryffondor.

"Hey, fais attention, Lee va annoncer qui sera le prochaine chanteur!" dit Ron en secouant Harry.

"Okay, merci pour cette chanson professeur Snape... le chanteur suivant est... est le professeur Albus Dumbledore... Hey, c'est génial!"

tous les étudiants se levèrent pour faire une ovation au directeur

Albus monta les escaliers et se tourna vers ses étudiants en souriant

"merci! Ma chanson s'appelle: Always look on the bright side of life! ( regarde toujours le bon coté de la vie)"

"c'est des Monthy Phyton!" Hoquetèrent Hermione et Harry ensemble, tout les deux connaissant les fameux comiques moldus

_'Albus, vous êtes une andouille.'_ pensa Severus.

moi j'aime bien cette chanson commenta sa petite voix intérieur.

'_je ne t'ai rien demandé a toi!'_ Claqua Severus en retour.

c'est c'la oui!

"Mounty Potion?" demanda Ron perplexe.

Albus s'éclaircit la gorge et agita sa baguette commençant a chanter

**"Some things in life are bad,**

(il y a des choses dans la vie qui sont mal!)  
**They can really make you mad,**

(elles peuvent te mettre vraiment en colère)  
**Other things just make you swear and curse,**

(d'autres choses te font jurer et lancer des sorts)  
**When you're chewing life's gristle,**

(quand tu mâches la moëlle de la vie)  
**Don't grumble,**

(ne râle pas)  
**Give a whistle**

(siffle un peu)  
**And this'll help things turn out for the best.**

(et ca aidera les choses a se remettre en ordre)  
**And...**

**(et…)**

**Always look on the bright side of life.  
Always look on the light side of life."**

(regarde toujours le bon coté de la vie)

un Dumbledore souriant dans son bureau offrant des bonbons au citron a qui en veux

**"If life seems jolly rotten,**

(si la vie ressemble a des bijoux pourris)  
**There's something you've forgotten,**

(il y a quelque chose que tu as oublié)  
**And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing.**

(et tu dois rire et sourire et dancer et chanter)  
**When you're feeling in the dumps,**

(quand tu te sens comme une poubelle)  
**Don't be silly chumps.**

(ne sois pas stupide)  
**Just purse your lips and whistle. **

(avance tes lèvres et siffle)  
**That's the thing.**

(voilà ce qu'il faut faire)  
**And...  
**(et…)  
**Always look on the bright side of life.  
Always look on the right side of life,"**

(regarde toujours le bon coté de la vie)

Albus dans des robes roses avec des étoiles dorée regardant le professeur de potion qui est déguisé avec un ensemble de polka rouge et ses cheveux teintés en roses.

**"For life is quite absurd**

(pour la vie c'est un peu absurde)  
**And death's the final word.**

(et la mort est le dernier mot)  
**You must always face the curtain with a bow.**

(faites toujours face aux fenêtres)  
**Forget about your sin.**

(oubliez vos problèmes)  
**Give the audience a grin.**

(souriez a ceux qui vous écoutent)  
**Enjoy it. It's your last chance, anyhow.**

(profites en c'est ta dernière chance)  
**So,...**

(donc….)  
**  
Always look on the bright side of death,  
Just before you draw your terminal breath."**

(regarde toujours le bon coté de la mort

juste avant que tu n'expires la dernière fois)

un Albus souriant en tain de mâchouiller un bonbon au citron alors qu'il jette de nombreux sorts aux mangemorts devant lui. Les professeurs aussi l'entourent et ensorcèlent aussi les mangemorts..

**"Life's a piece of shit,**

(la vie c'est de la merde)  
**When you look at it.**

(Quand tu regardes comme ca)  
**Life's a laugh and death's a joke it's true.**

(rire de la vie et plaisanter de la mort c'est vraie)  
**You'll see it's all a show.**

(tu vas voir c'est tout un show)  
**Keep 'em laughing as you go.**

(regardes les rires quand tu pars)  
**Just remember that the last laugh is on you."**

(souviens toi juste que le dernier rire est le tient)

Albus dans des robes lilas, il y a des bonbons, des étoiles et des fées qui bougent dessus. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en petites boucles et il sourit gentiment aux étudiants qui se foutent de lui.

**"And...**

(et…)  
**  
Always look on the bright side of life.  
Always look on the right side of life.**

**Always look on the bright side of life!  
Always look on the bright side of life!  
Always look on the bright side of life!  
Always look on the bright side of life!  
Always look on the bright side of life!  
Always look on the bright side of life!  
Always look on the bright side of life!  
Always look on the bright side of life!"**

(regarde toujours le bon coté de la vie)

après un long silence

toussotements

gloussements

des légers rires

puis

beaucoup de rire très bruyant

"merci, merci!" cria Dumbledore, se retournant et allant jusqu'a sa place en sautillant _'SAUTILLANT ?'._

Severus était assis a sa place, sa figure d'un beau rouge carmin et mâchouillait furieusement une plume

_'Albus, batard! Tu m'as humilié en face de mes élèves. Tu es un homme mort!' _

la pire des choses étant le duos canins qui se roulait au sol en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur leur visage.

'_c'est trop pas cool!'_ marmonna son esprit.

Il sentit un regard sur son dos mais ne se retourna pas ni ne bougea d'ailleurs

"vous avez vu ça! Snape avec des cheveux roses! roses! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir" reniffla Ron.

"R-r-ron...!" Hermione essayait de le raisonner mais elle aussi riait tellement fort que c'était plutôt mal barré.

"ouai! Et l'ensemble de polka rouge a failli me tuer!" continua Seamus, du sol ou il était tombé Durant la performance de Dumbledore

Harry essaya de se reprendre mais il n'y arriva pas et commença a rire hystériquement.

"Hahahahahaha! C'est trop fort!"

même les Serpentards riaient

'_que dois je utiliser? Avada ou Crucio? Hmm, Avada ou Crucio, Avada ou Crucio, Avada ou Crucio, hey, pourquoi est-ce que je ne les utilise pas tous les deux? Apprécie tes dernières minutes Albus!'_ pensa snape, le visage éclairé d'un sourire malsain et sadique.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Severus continua a rire mais il finit par remarquer qu'autour de lui, tous le monde était silencieux et avait l'air clairement effrayé.

Il stoppa son rire et regarda les étudiants figés et traumatisés

'_je riais si fort? Oh ! Merde!'_ si il avait pu il se serait gifflé lui même.

"Uh, bien, visiblement Snape aurait perdu l'esprit mais ca ne va pas nous empêcher de continuer n'es-ce pas?" dit Lee.

Severus pouvait entendre les étudiants murmurer.

"Snape a du respirer trop de fumée de ses potions..." "non, peut être qu'il avait une potion qui rend fou dans sa poche et qu'elle s'est brisée..." "j'ai toujours su que Snape n'avait pas toutes ses cases..." "il y a quelqu'un qui lui a jeté un sort?" "un problème mental ? la prochaine fois il se retrouvera interné a Sainte Mangouste a l'étage des cinglés incurables !..."

'_c'est pas vrai...'_

"ok, le prochain c'est... Colin Creevey!"

Colin courut sur la scène, son frère Denis était face a lui et son appareil photo était dans ses mains.

"Okay, cette chanson est dédicacée a mon héros personnel, Harry Potter!"

tout le monde se tourna vers Harry qui rougissait

"la chanson s'appelle Hero, elle est de Maria Carey ! j'y vais!"

**"There's a hero **

(c'est un héros)

**If you look inside his heart **

(si tu regardes dans son Coeur)

**You don't have to be afraid **

(tu n'as pas a avoir peur)

**Of what you are **

(de ce que tu es)

**There's an answer **

(il y a une réponse)

**If you reach into your soul **

(si tu cherches dans ton âme)

**And the sorrow that you know **

(et que la douleur que tu connais)

**Will melt away **"

(fondra)

Harry dans ses robes de Gryffondor Volant sur son éclair de feu et souriant a Colin

**"And then a hero comes along **

(et puis il y a un héros qui vient)

**With the strength to carry on **

(avec la force de tout supporter)

**And you cast your fears aside **

(tu lui exposes toutes tes peurs)

**And you know you can survive **

(et tu sais que tu peux survivre)

**So when you feel like hope is gone **

(quand tu sens que l'espoir s'envole)

**Look at him and be strong **

(regarde le et sois fort)

**And you'll finally see the truth **

(et finalement tu verras la vérité)

**That a hero lies deep buried in him **

(que le héros est profondément encré en lui)

Colin un air déterminé sur le visage et sa baguette entre ses doigts

**"It's a long road **

(c'est une longue route)

**When you face the world alone **

(quand tu fais face seul au monde)

**No one reaches out a hand **

(personne ne te tiens la main)

**For you to hold **

(tu tiens bon pour toi)

**You can find love**

(tu peux trouver l'amour)

**If you search within yourself **

(si tu churches en toi meme)

**And the emptiness you felt **

(et le vide que tu ressens)

**Will disappear "**

(va disparaître)

Harry avec sa baguette sortie protégeant des premières années effrayées et un mangemorts devant lui tenant Colin en otage

**"And then a hero comes along **

(et puis il y a un héros qui vient)

**With the strength to carry on **

(avec la force de tout supporter)

**And you cast your fears aside **

(tu lui exposes toutes tes peurs)

**And you know you can survive **

(et tu sais que tu peux survivre)

**So when you feel like hope is gone **

(quand tu sens que l'espoir s'envole)

**Look at him and be strong **

(regarde le et sois fort)

**And you'll finally see the truth **

(et finalement tu verras la vérité)

**That a hero lies deep buried in him **

(que le héros est profondément encré en lui)

Harry souriant tristement a ses fidèles Gryffondors tentant de les rassurer

**"Lord knows **

(dieu seul sait)

**Expectations are hard to follow **

(les attentes sont dures a suivre)

**But don't let anyone **

(mais ne laisse personnes)

**Tear them away **

(les éloigner de toi)

**Hold on **

(tiens bon)

**There will be tomorrow **

(il y aura un demain)

**In time **

( a temps)

**You'll find the way"**

(tu trouveras le moyen)

Harry en face de Voldemort, ses robes voletant autour de lui, il a un coté ensanglanté mais l'envie de survivre est gravée dans ses traits

**"And then a hero comes along **

(et puis il y a un héros qui vient)

**With the strength to carry on **

(avec la force de tout supporter)

**And you cast your fears aside **

(tu lui exposes toutes tes peurs)

**And you know you can survive **

(et tu sais que tu peux survivre)

**So when you feel like hope is gone **

(quand tu sens que l'espoir s'envole)

**Look at him and be strong **

(regarde le et sois fort)

**And you'll finally see the truth **

(et finallement tu veras la vérité)

**That a hero lies deep buried in him **

(que le héros est profondément encré en lui)

le mot HERO apparut derrière Colin

"Yeah! T'es génial Colin!" hurla Dennis, sautant sur place.

"Oi, Harry est tellement populaire, je suis super jaloux!" Ron se tourna vers Harry, celui ci était plus rouge que la couleur même.

"Oh, la ferme Ron, tu ne vois pas qu'Harry est gêné?" demanda Hermione.

"évidement que je le vois mais c'est tellement drôle de le voir comme ça. Tu as des admirateurs loyaux Harry!"

"RON!" cria Harry.

Le roux se moqua juste de lui ignorant le regard incendiaire pose sur lui

"Oh, c'était une parfaite chanson pour décrire notre héros, Harry Potter! Nous allons avoir une pose de 30 minutes, pendant ce temps, il y a des boissons et des encas sur la table du milieu, profitez en également pour voter pour votre chanson préférées. Pour la suite, quelle chanson voulez vous?"

les Gryffondors se regardèrent tous et d'une seule vois, ils hurlèrent

"It's my life de Bon Jovi!"

'_les paroles lui vont bien... ce petit briseur se règles...peut être devrais je le punir?'_ se demanda Severus en se léchant les lèvres..

"Okay, It's my life par Bon Jovi. Y a t il quelqu'un qui n'est pas d'accord?"

Silence.

"Okay, allons y!"

**/This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud/**

(Ce n'est pas une chanson pour les cœurs brisés  
Aucun silence cérémonial pour les défunts  
Je ne vais pas juste  
Être un visage parmi la foule  
Tu vas entendre ma voix  
quand je crierais fort)

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil a Harry qui dansait avec Parvati. Tous les élèves de 7ème de Gryfondors souriaient stupidement

**/It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life/ **

c'est ma vie  
c 'est maintenant ou jamais  
je ne vais pas vivre éternellement  
je veux juste vivre tant que je suis vivant  
(c'est ma vie)  
mon coeur est comme une grande route ouverte  
comme disait Francky :  
J 'agissait comme bon me semblait  
je veux vivre tant que je suis vivant  
c'est ma vie)

'_j'aime bien ces paroles...'_ pensa nonchalamment Severus en avalant des cacahuètes.**  
**  
**/This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks /**

(c'est pour ceux qui restaient ici  
pour Tommy et Gina qui ne sont jamais revenus  
demain sera plus dur, il y a pas de doute  
la chance ne porte pas toujours bonheur  
tu dois faire tes propres pauses)

tous les Gryffondors se tenaient les bras avec les Poufsouffles

**/It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life /**

c'est ma vie  
c 'est maintenant ou jamais  
je ne vais pas vivre éternellement  
je veux juste vivre tant que je suis vivant  
(c'est ma vie)  
mon coeur est comme une grande route ouverte  
comme disait Francky :  
J 'agissait comme bon me semblait  
je veux vivre tant que je suis vivant  
c'est ma vie)

les Gryffondors, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles avaient tous leurs mains en l'air et sautaient sur place en chantant a tue tête

**/Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down/**

Maintenant les Serpentards les rejoignaient

**/It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive/**

c'est ma vie  
c 'est maintenant ou jamais  
je ne vais pas vivre éternellement  
je veux juste vivre tant que je suis vivant  
(c'est ma vie)  
mon coeur est comme une grande route ouverte  
comme disait Francky :  
J 'agissait comme bon me semblait  
je veux vivre tant que je suis vivant  
c'est ma vie)

toutes les maisons dansaient

**/It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life/ **

c'est ma vie  
c 'est maintenant ou jamais  
je ne vais pas vivre éternellement  
je veux juste vivre tant que je suis vivant  
(c'est ma vie)  
mon coeur est comme une grande route ouverte  
comme disait Francky :  
J 'agissait comme bon me semblait  
je veux vivre tant que je suis vivant  
c'est ma vie)

'_c'est Gryffondors...' _soupira Severus en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

"chansons suivante?" demanda Lee.

Les Poufsouffle sourièrent d'une façon très démoniaque

"Control par Puddle of Mudd!"

_'Oh! Les Poufsouffles et cette chansons? Les miracles existent?… je les ai sous estimés...'_

**/I love the way you look at me  
I feel the pain you place inside  
you lock me up inside your dirty cage  
well I'm alone inside my mind**

(j'aime l facon don't tu me regardes

je sens la peine qui se cache a l'intérieur

tu m'as enfermé dans une cage salle

et je suis seul dans mon esprit)  
**  
I'd like to teach you all the rules  
I'd get to see them set in stone  
I like it when you chain me to the bed  
but then your secrets never shone**

(j'aimerais t'enseigner toutes les règles

j'aimerais les voir gravée sur une pierre

j'aime quand tu m'enchaînes a ton lit

mais tes secrets ne brillent jamais)  
**  
I need to feel you  
You need to feel me  
I can't control you  
You're not the one for me, no**

(j'ai besoin de te sentir

tu a besoin de me sentir

je ne peux pas te contrôler

tu n'es pas pour moi)  
**  
I can't control you  
You can't control me  
I need to feel you  
so why's there even you and me?**

(je ne peux pas te contrôler

tu ne peux pas me contrôler

j'ai besoin de te sentir

pourquoi n'y a t il que toi et moi ?)  
**  
I love the way you rake my skin  
I feel the hate you place inside  
I need to get your voice out of my head  
Cause I'm that guy you'll never find**

(j'aime la façon dont tu mord ma peau

je sens la haine a l'intérieur

j'ai besoin de sortir ta voix de ma tête

parce que je suis ce gars que tu ne trouveras jamais)  
**  
I think you know all of the rules  
there's no expressions on your face  
I'm hope that some day you will let me go  
Release me from my dirty cage**

(je crois que je connais toutes les règles

il n'y a aucune émotion sur ton visage

j'espère qu'un jour tu me laisseras partir

relâche moi de cette cage sale)  
**  
I need to feel you  
You need to feel me  
I can't control you  
You're not the one for me, no**

(j'ai besoin de te sentir

tu a besoin de me sentir

je ne peux pas te contrôler

tu n'es pas pour moi)  
**  
I can't control you  
You can't control me  
I need to feel you  
so why's there even you and me?**

(je ne peux pas te contrôler

tu ne peux pas me contrôler

j'ai besoin de te sentir

pourquoi n'y a t il que toi et moi ?)  
**  
I love the way you look at me  
I love the way you smack my ass  
I love the dirty things you do  
I have control of you**

(j'aime la façon don't tu me regardes

j'aime la façon dont tu embrasses mon cul

j'aime les choses horribles que tu fais

je te contrôle)  
**  
I need to feel you  
You need to feel me  
I can't control you  
You're not the one for me, no**

(j'ai besoin de te sentir

tu a besoin de me sentir

je ne peux pas te contrôler

tu n'es pas pour moi)  
**  
I can't control you  
You can't control me  
I need to feel you  
so why's there even you and me?**

(je ne peux pas te contrôler

tu ne peux pas me contrôler

j'ai besoin de te sentir

pourquoi n'y a t il que toi et moi ?)

You're not the one for me, no/

pourquoi n'y a t il que toi et moi ?)

Severus était figé comme tous les autres

Les chansons suivirent: P.I.M.P (50 Cent), Get busy (Sean Paul), Snake (R.Kelly),Cleaning out the closet (Eminem), Hotel California (Eagles) demandé par Dumbledore, I can (Nas)

Après ces chansons

"le prochain chanteur sera… le seul et unique condamné qui est parvenu a s'enfuir d'Azkaban, le sexy Sirius Black accessoirement parrain d'Harry Potter!"

'_QUOI? Cet animal est sexy!'_

_

* * *

le chapitre 3 est déjà traduit donc si vous le voulez il faudra ma laisser tout pleins de review! D'ACCORD? JE SUIS SADIQUE! _


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour a tous, désolée du retard pour ce chapitre mais franchement, imaginer Crabbe et goyle en train de chanter, c'est pas motivant a traduire !

RAR

Lulu 417 : on se calme les enfants, la voilà la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours. Merci d'avoir laissé une review qui en vallait 4, ca fait toujours plaisir.

Severia Rogue : on ne cris pas, elle arrive la suite. La voilà d'ailleurs. Désolée d'avoir prit autant de temps mais la chanson de Crabbe et Goyle, c'était pas simple et pas motivant.

Maugreyfiliae : je sais, ca nous change de notre Sevychou taciturne et hurlant ! je suis contente que ca te plaise et que ca te fasse marrer. Voilà la suite j'ai adoré la traduire.

Ladysone : la voilà la suite. Contente que ca te plaise !

Snapye : la voilà la suite. Moi aussi j'aime bien la traduire. J'espère que tu aimeras encore !

Valiré : la suite est encore plus drôle pour la conscience de Sevy. Surtout l'épisode des boules de geisha ou on comprend toute l'ampleur de la perversité de sa conscience. Bonne continuation.

Nanie Nouche : désolée de ne pas l'avoir postée dans les temps records. En fait, moi aussi je partais donc c'était difficil. Je l'ai mis en cadeau le chapitre 2 mais j'ai un tas de fic qui m'attendent a coté.

Sam : j'ai dit ON NE CRIE PAS ! elle est là la suite ! non mais !

Phoenix 5 : oui oui, je continue. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours !

Yuya-Chan. La voilà la suite. Elle m'a prit du temps alors qu'elle était prête mais bon. Si tu aimes Sevy qui chante, tu vas adorer l'épisode de la théière. A bientôt.

Nymphodora Tonk : la voilà la suite, toute chaude avec sirichou qui chante pour son filleul a lui.

Ornaluca : toujours fidèle au rendez vous a ce que je vois. La voilà la suite, j'espère que tu continueras a aimer. A bientôt.

ET MAINTENANT, LE CHAPITRE !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Les filles commencèrent a hurler en voyant Sirius marcher droit devant lui un sourire aux lèvres et envoyant des baisers fictifs.

Une fille de première année s'évanouit quand Sirius lui caressa la joue

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a en plus que moi l'animal 2? Qu'est-ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas?'_ se demanda Severus en s'énervant sur la nappe

eh bien, il n'a pas de cheveux gras, il a une plaisante personnalité, il n'envoie pas de regards noirs a tout le monde comme toi, il n'a pas de nez crochu, il sourit beaucoup, il ne favorise personne, sauf peut être son filleul, il est sympa et ne te supporte pas toi, le gluant et bâtard professeur de potion dit la petite voix.

'_je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Merci, tu as illuminé ma journée.'_ Cracha silencieusement Severus.

pas de problème!

Sirius se dégagea la gorge en toussant et sourit a Harry qui le regardait un mince sourire aux lèvres.

"cette chanson s'appelle 'Guilty'. Et Harry, je te rappelle juste que je t'aimerais toujours."

"AWWWW!" la population féminine de Poudlard s'extasia et gloussa.

Severus renifla sarcastiquement. _'encore un peu plus et je pleure!'_

Oh! Regarde Severus, c'était trop mignon!

'_dis donc, t'es ma conscience ou celle de Lavande Brown?'_

excuse moi de ressentir des émotions espèce de bloc de glace! grogna la petite conscience.

Sirius agita sa baguette et la music commença

**"I feel guilty**

(Je me sens coupable)  
**My words were empty**

(Mes mots sont dénués de sens)  
**No signs to give you**

(Aucun signe à te donner)  
**I didn't have the time for you"**

(Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer)

Sirius ne s'occupant pas d'Harry a Square Grimmaud

**"You said I was careless**

(Tu dis que je ne fais pas attention)  
**  
and you said I didn't care**

(Et tu dis que je m'en fous)  
**  
I used to be there for you**

(J'étais là pour toi)  
**  
And you've said I seemed so dead, **

(Et tu disais que je paraissais tellement mort,)

**that I have changed but so have you"**

(que J'avais changé Toi aussi)

Sirius tombant a travers le voile

**"Guilty, guilty I feel so**

(Je me sens si coupable)  
**  
Empty, empty you know how to make me feel"**

(Tu sais comment faire pour que je me sente vide)

Sirius debout devant les tombes de James et de Lily

**  
"I put a shield upon you**

(Je porte un bouclier face à toi)  
**  
I didn't mean to hurt you**

(Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser)  
**  
I would have only burdened your mind**

(J'aurais seulement empoisonné ton esprit)  
**  
never meant to make you cry"**

(Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire pleurer)

Une image d'Harry en train de pleurer devant le feu de la sale commune des gryffondors

  
**"You've been so tough**

(Tu a été si irréfléchie)  
**  
I can see right through you**

(Je peux voir à travers toi)  
**  
I used to be there for you**

(j'était là pour toi)  
**So I won't leave, won't say goodbye**

(donc, je ne partirais pas et je ne dirais pas au revoir)  
**  
cause you have changed, but so have I"**

(Car tu as changé et moi aussi)

Harry regardant le lac sans expression sur le visage et serrant les poings

**"I never though that the time and the distance**

(Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le temps et la distance)  
**  
between us made you so much older**

(Qu'il y a entre nous te rendrait aussi agé)  
**  
You carried the world on your shoulders"**

(tu portes le monde sur tes épaules)

Sirius termina les larmes aux yeux

"Sirius...!" cria Harry la voie cassée par l'émotion et le visage baigné de larmes.

Sirius descendit de l'estrade pour recueillir un Harry en larme dans ses bras et ils restèrent quelques minutes a s'étreindre mutuellement

"Oh, alors ça c'est vraiment touchant! C'était Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry!"

Minerva renifflait, un mouchoir dans la main. Hagrid sanglotait, Sprout pleurait aussi et Dumbledore souriait tristement.

_'Oh Merlin, Gryffindors et Hufflepuffs... non mais franchement!'_ ricana Severus.

"Okay, après le moment émotion, nous allons écouter... Crabbe&Goyle!"

seul quelques Serpentards applaudirent

"Okay, notre chansons s'appelle 'Dare to be stupid'." Grogna Crabbe dans une voie un rien arriérée et secouant sa baguette comme si il chassait les mouches.

**"Put down your wand and listen to us**

(baissez vos baguettes et écoutez nous!)  
**It's time for us to join in the fight**

(il est temps pour nous de rejoinder la bataille)  
**It's time to let your babies grow up to be wizards**

(il est temps de laisser vos bébés devenir des sorciers)  
**It's time to let the bedbugs bite**

(il est temps de laisser les insects mordres )  
**  
You better put all your eggs in one basket**

(vous feriez mieux de metre tout vos oeufs dans le meme panier)  
**You better count your chickens before they hatch**

(vous feriez mieux e compter vos poulets avant la famine)  
**You better sell some wine before it's/its time**

(vous feriez mieux de vendre du vin avant que ne vienne le** moment)  
You better find yourself an itch to scratch**

(vous feriez mieux de vous retrouvez t d'en profiter)  
**  
You better squeeze all the Charmin you can, while Snape is not around**

(vous feriez mieux de charmer tout le monde tant que Snape n'est pas là)  
**Stick your head to the sunning hex and get yourself a tan"**

(offrez votre visage au soleil et faites vous bronzer)

une image de Snape marchant dans le hall un rictus gravé sur le visage

**"Talk with your mouth full**

(parlez la bouche pleine)  
**Bite the hand that feeds you**

(mordez la main qui vous nourrit)  
**Bite on more than you chew**

mordez plus que vous ne machez)  
**What can you do**

(que pouvez vous faire?)  
**Dare to be stupid"**

(un défi d'etre stupide)

Goyle et Crabbe mastiquant une pauvre cuisse de poulet

**"Take some wooden sickles**

prenez quelques pieces en bois  
**Look for Mr. Filch**

regardez Mrs. Filch  
**Get your mojo working now**

faites marcher votre mojo  
**I'll show you how**

je vais vous montrer comment  
**You can dare to be stupid**

vous pouvez vous défier d'etre stupide

**You can turn the other cheek**

vous pouvez tourner l'autre joue  
**You can just give up the ship**

vous pouvez juste descendre du bateau  
**You can eat a bunch of cakes and forget to leave a tip**"

vous pouvez vous empiffrer de gâteau et oublier de laisser un pourboire

Crabbe et Goyle avalant d'un coup de portion de cake au chocolat  
**"Dare to be stupid**

Fais le pari d'etre stupide  
**Come on and dare to be stupid**

Viens et fais le pari d'etre stupide  
**It's so easy to do**

C'est trop facil a faire  
**Dare to be stupid**

Fais le pari d'etre stupide  
**We're all waiting for you**

Nous t'attendons tous

**Let's go**

allons y  
**It's time to make a mountain out of a molehill**

il est temps de créer une montagne d'uns tas de terre  
**So can I have a volunteer**

puis je avoir des volontaires?  
**There's no more time for crying over spilled milk**

il n'y a plus le temps de pleurer sur des éclaboussures de lait  
**Now it's time for crying in your butterbeer"**

maintenant il est temps de pleurer dans ta bière au beurre

Crabbe et Goyle buvant une bière au beurre  
**"Settle down, raise a family, join the DE**

Allez vous en , aggrandissez la famille et rejoignez les mangemorts

**Buy some sensible Dragon hide boots and a Firebolt**

Achetez vous des chaussures en peau de dragon et un éclair de feu  
**And party 'till you're broke and they fly you away**

Et amusez vous jusqu'a l'épuisement et puis envolez vous  
**It's OK, you can dare to be stupid**

C'est bon vous pouvez faire le pari d'etre stupide  
**  
It's like spitting on a fish**

C'est come noyez un poisson  
**It's like barking up a tree**

C'est comme planter un arbre  
**It's like I said you gotta buy one if you wanna get one free"**

C'est comme je l'ai dit vous pouvez en acheter un si vous en voulez un de libre

Crabbe et Goyle en cours de métamorphose un air profondément stupide sur le visage regardant leur camarades changer une chaise en chien

**"Dare to be stupid**

Fais le pari d'etre stupide  
**Come on and dare to be stupid**

Viens et fais le pari d'etre stupide  
**It's so easy to do**

C'est trop facil a faire  
**Dare to be stupid**

Fais le pari d'etre stupide  
**We're all waiting for you**

Nous t'attendons tous

**Burn your candle at both ends**

Brulez la chandelle par les deux bouts  
**Look a gift horse in the mouth**

Regardez le mords dans votre bouche  
**Mashed potatoes can be your friends"**

La purée de pomme de terre peut être ton ami

Crabbe et goyle mangeant des pommes de terre  
**You can be a coffee achiever**

Tu peut etre un archiveur de café  
**You can sit around the house and watch Leave It To Beaver**

Tu peux t'asseoir près de la maison et regardez Leave It To Beaver  
**The future's up to you**

Le future t'appartient  
**So what you gonna do**

Donc tu vas faire  
**  
"Dare to be stupid**

le pari d'etre stupide  
**Come on and dare to be stupid**

Viens et fais le pari d'etre stupide  
**It's so easy to do**

C'est trop facil a faire  
**Dare to be stupid**

Fais le pari d'être stupide  
**We're all waiting for you**

Nous t'attendons tous

Crabbe et Goyle terminèrent leur chanson en souriant et posant.

Derrière eux, une bannière apparut

' STUPIDES ET FIERS DE L ETRE'

"Okay... c'était… intéressant... " fit remarquer Lee

'_ce sont des Serpentards? A quel point un sorcier peut il être stupide?pensa Severus en frappant la table avec sa tête_.

"le prochain est... Seamus Finnigan des Gryffondors!"

Seamus grimpa les escaliers avec un manteau et souriant tout le long

'_oh mon dieu, ce sourire, j'aurais mieux fait de prendre des boules quies...'_

des boules de geisha ça aurait été plus utiles si tu veux mon avis! répondit la petite voix innocente et un rien perverse.

Albus regarda Severus qui commençait a s'étouffer dans son coin.

"Severus...?" demande albus d'un air inquiet.

"je-je-je v-v-vais b-b-bien..." bégaya severus au directeur en sachant parfaitement que ses joue étaient rouge Gryffondor.

Dumbledore ne le crut pas vraiment mais il se retourna

_Boules de Geisha! Comment oses tu! Maintenant, albus croit que je suis complètement taré! Espèce de stupide voix! Je devrais...!' _menaça Severus.

mais imagine Harry avec une boule de geisha dans son joli petit derrière... ricanna la voix

boum

Albus Dumbledore se tourna pour demander quelque chose a Minerva mais entendit un bruit suspect et constata que son maître de potion s'était évanoui pour une raison inconnue

'_vraiment, Severus n'a pas été malade ces derniers temps...'_ se dit Albus avant de posa sa baguette et de marmonner: "Enervate!"

Severus se réveilla d'un coup et regarda autour de lui un rien sonné

"hein!"

"que s'est il passé!" demanda Albus.

"eh bien, ...ce n'était rien.. ouai..." marmonna Severus.

ouai, juste une image d'Harry en train de se faire prendre. Mais je dois dire, quelle délicieuse image... se moqua la voix.

'_ferme là!'_

"Okay, ma chanson, c'est Sexbomb!" sourit Seamus en agitant sa baguette.

"Oh!" hoquetèrent les étudiants fils de moldus.

Seamus ôta sa veste d'un geste précis et tous se turent ouvrant stupidement la bouche. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir et une chemise rouge sang qui le moulait comme une seconde peau.

(n.t : je vais pas la traduire celle ci, le titre parle pour elle.)

**"Aw, Aw baby, Yeah, ooh Yeak, huh, listen to this  
Spy on me baby use satellite  
Infrared to see me move through the night  
Aim gonna curse, hex me right  
Aim gonna like the way you fight  
And I love the way you fight"**

Seamus agitait ses hanches en léchant sensuellement ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue en ne cessant pas de sourire

**"Now you found the secret code  
I use to wash away my lonely blues well  
So I can't deny or lie cause you're a  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb uh, huh  
You can give it to me when I need to come along give it to me  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on baby you can turn me on  
You know what you're doing to me don't you. ha ha,  
I know you do"**

il secoua sa baguette une fois de plus et Harry apparut a coté de lui portant un pantalon en cuir noir et une chemise verte émeraude colée a sa peau

les filles s'évanouirent ou hurlèrent

les garçons sifflèrent

'_bordel de merde!_' sursauta Severus.

tu baves.

'_qui s'en occupe?'_

t'as raison!

Sirius et Remus jouaient au loup garous

**"No don't get me wrong ain't gonna do you no harm no  
This bomb's made for lovin' and you can shoot it far  
I'm your main target come and help me ignite, ow  
Love struck holding you tight hold me tight darling**"

Seamus passa ses bras autour d'Harry et colla ses hanches aux siennes

**"Make me explode although you know the route to go to sex me slow slow baby  
And yes  
I must react to claims of those who say that you are not all that huh, huh,  
huh"**

Harry se prêta au jeu et commença a onduler du bassin contre celui de Seamus

4 Poufsouffles de première année s'évanouirent. La tronche a Mcgo était aussi rouge que les couleurs de sa maison. Chourave rougissait tout doucement, Dumbledore jouait au poisson rouges, Flitwick était tout pale, Trelawney marmonnait des truc dans le genre, la mort est près d'eux, animal 1 et 2 dansaient.

**"Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on turn me on darlin'  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb sexbomb"**

les deux commencèrent a onduler leurs corps l'un près de l'autre augmentant d'u coup la température de la grande salle

**"You can give it to me when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb your're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on"**

Seamus caressa doucement le torse d'Harry

'_DEGAGE TES MAINS, C EST MON HOMME!'_ hurla le pauvre esprit de Severus.

**"You can give me more and more counting up the score  
Yeah  
You can turn me upside down inside out  
You can make me feel the real deal, uh uh  
I can give it to you any time because you're mine  
Ouch, Sexbomb, aw baby"**

Harry se mit a genoux et commença a frotter son tête contre le torse de l'irlandais comme le font les chats

Plus de filles s'évanouirent. Les 7ème année hurlaient de plus en plus fort.  
**  
"Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And you can give it to me when I need to be turned on  
no, no  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on turn me on  
And baby you can turn me on turn me on  
Baby you can turn me on turn me on  
Ooh baby you can turn me on turn me on  
Baby you can turn me on oh  
Baby you can turn me on oh  
Baby you can turn me on  
Well baby you can turn me on"**

Seamus enlaça Harry t le serra contre lui

"WOW! Est-ce que vous sentez la tension sexuelle dans l'air? C'était incroyable! génial!"

"Seamus! Harry! Seamus! Harry! Seamus! Harry!" les Gryffondors étaient en forme.

Tous les deux sourirent et saluèrent leurs amis

"Hehe, nous avons un petite surprise de dernière minutes, nous allons choisir une personne et c'est vous qui devrez choisir sa chanson mais la personne qui chantera se retrouvera habillée comme sa chanson. Et notre victime est..."

'_pas moi, pas moi, pas moi!' _

"Oh Merlin! Severus Snape!"

_'ARGH! Merlin, Salazard, pourquoi me détestez vous!'_

"quelle chanson devra chanter le professeur snape ? choisissez!"

les maisons se regardèrent, se concertèrent et finirent par crier ensemble

"I'm a little teapot!" (je suis une petite thérière)

'_sals traîtres de Serpentard!'_ râla Severus.

tu dois y faire face comme un homme.

Severus monta sur la scène en jetant des regards noirs a tout va

"qui nous fera l'honneur de changer le professeur?" demanda Lee.

"moi, moi!" cria Professor McGonagall en sautillant partout la main en l'air ressemblant étrangement a Hermione quand elle connaissait une réponse.

"d'accord!"

'_soyez maudite Minerva!'_

Minerva lui fit son sourire le plus diabolique et agita sa baguette. Le maitre de potion se retrouva affublé d'un costume de théière.

Les étudiants éclatèrent de rire

(n.t : celle la non plus je vais pas la traduire. Les gestes sont plus importants. Disons simplement que Sevy se déguise en théière !)

**"I'm a little teapot, short and stout**  
**Here is my handle** une main sur la tête, **here is my spout** une sur la hanche  
**When I get all steamed up, hear me shout  
Just tip me over and pour me out!**  
a la fin des paroles, il mit sa main sur le coté pour représenter la hanse d'une théière

**I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true**

**(je suis une fière théeière oui c'est vrai)  
Here's an example of what I can do **

**(voici un exemple de ce que je oeux faire)  
I can change my handle to my spout** il changea la position de ses mains mais recommença la hanse  
**Just tip me over and pour me out**"

(couvrez moi et sortez moi du feu !)

"Mwahahahahahahaha!"

les élèves roulaient par terre hurlant de rire et les larmes coulant sur leurs visages

les professeurs n'étaient pas mieux

Oh Merlin! Oh mon dieu! Hahahahaha! Buahahahahaha! la petite voix de la conscience n'était pas en reste.

"O-okay... après la superbe performance du Professur Snape, le prochain chanteur, pour une performance normale cette fois ci, sera, Ron Weasley!"

: techniquement, bedbugs, c'est insecte de lit mais il y a peu de chances que l'on parle d'acarien mordant… LOL

* * *

sivousplait, laissez moi des reviews, j'aime bien lire vos commentaires et vos idées. 


	4. Chapter 4

J' ai décidé d'arrêter de traduire les chansons parce que ca prend un temps fou et qu'en fin de compte, ca vaut pas vraiment le coup. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas. Si vous voulez quand meme les traductions, je finirais l'histoire et je les traduirais après !

* * *

RAR

SWEETDEATH : là j'avoue que d'avoir une review du yaoimasters, c'est un grand honneur (se prosterne aux pieds du reviewer !) j'ai été un peu plus vite pour ce chapitre ci, les choses commencent a se préciser pour ryry et Sev. J'espère que tu aimeras encore

DRYLANA : eh oui, Dumbledore a définitivement grillé sa dernière durite. Ca fait plaisir de le voix comme ca. Voilà la suite, a bientôt

ARIANE : bah, Ron c'est pas fameux quoi ! désolée, je ne suis pas du tout fan de lui !

YUYA-CHAN : je sais, je sais, celui ci est pas torp mal non plus et il fait dire que les scène ryry/sev sont toujours aussi croustillantes !

GIOVANNAPOTTER : la voilà la suite, pas la peine de crier !

LULU417 : si tu as aimé la chanson oh combien réaliste de Crabbe et Goyle, tu vas pas etre dépaysée avec celle de Pansy !

ORNALUCA : eh bien nous avons un appercu de ryry dans celle ci mais je crois que le 7ème chapitre est celui ou il chante le plus ! faut encore attendre un peu. Désolée !

NYMPHODORA TONK : ravie de te revoir ! voilà la suite, au programme, Harry, Ron, Pansy et Sirius !

CICIN : merci, oui, je compte la finir, je n'ai pas encore écrit le prochain chapitre, je suis un peu a court d'idée mais ca viendra !

LILICIAN : mon namour a moua ! voilà la suite, je suis sure que tu riras encore ! bisous mon chou

* * *

Ron rougit violemment en montant sur la scène, ses robes tournoyant autour de lui comme celles de Snape.

"_comment a t il appris ça ? c'est mon image de style! Bâtard de gryffondor!'_ grogna Severus, encore vêtu de sa théière rouge et rose.

Pourquoi n'a t il pas transfigure ses affaires lui même?

Voilà la question a 1 million de gallions

Vous voulez entendre la vérité?

Snape a toujours été nul en métamorphose. Voilà la triste, triste vérité.

et Minerva refusait de le rechanger. Elle semblait adorer de voir son collègue dans une situation aussi délicate.

'_SALOPE!'_ pensa Severus et regardant le femme avec des dagues dans les yeux.

"O-okay ma chanson s'appelle Far Distance!"

(A/N: je sais, les notes d'auteur sont généralement ennuyante mais je dois bien le dire : je n'aime pas Ron (n.t : oh combien je te soutiens !.) j'ai donc choisi cette chanson qui a mon opinion le décrit bien)

**"I have often dreamed  
of a far-off place  
Where a hero is welcome,  
would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will only cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be"**

Ron se tenant dans le projecteur, aimant les acclamations de la foule.

**  
"I will be there someday **

**I can go the distance  
I'll find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while  
When I go the distance   
I will be right where I belong**"

Ron sur son balais en tant que gardien

**"Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through "**

Ron regardant Hermione un sourire sur son visage

**"And I won't be looking back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete "**

Ron recopiant le devoir de potion regardant harry et Hermione qui ont déjà terminé

**"But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart "**

harry après la troisième tache, le regard vide, ne voyant pas sa baguette et tenant le corps de Cédric dans ses bras.

**"Like a shooting star  
I will go the distance  
I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
I don't care how far  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms ... "**

Ron mordant ses lèvres, sa baguette a la main  
**"I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms"**

Ron termina sa chanson en regardant Hermione qui rougit sous son regard

"c'était Ron Weasley! Et il semblerait qu'il y a une nouvelle romance dans l'air. Que c'est mignon!" commenta Lee en se foutant de leur gueule.

"LEE!" crièrent Ron et Hermione en Choeur aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.

'_typique des gryffondors. Toujours a vouloir se faire remarquer.'_ reniffla Severus.

qui ne veut pas la célébrité et la gloire? Même toi tu la voulais la célébrité quand tu as joins Voldemort. les humains grandissent pour être voulu et pour que l'on ait besoin d'eux. commenta la petite voix.

"bien! Encore une fois, une victime va être choisie et elle devra chanter et danser et tout le reste. Et c'est ... notre héros Harry Potter! Le garçon qui a survécu!"

_'Hehehe! Ressens la souffrance et l'humiliation Potter!'_ se moqua Severus.

"que devra chanter notre héros?"

Hermione souffla quelque choses aux autres filles, elle hochèrent la tête et hurlèrent: "Karma Chameleon de Boy George!"

Harry grogna. "sans maquillage ou autres!" cira t il.

"Oh que oui!"

'_pourquoi moi? Oh d'accord, Snape a du chanter I'm a little teapot, je crois que c'était embarrassant...mais drôle… et je suis gay... oh! allez. Tu es un Gryffie Harry, montre un peu de courage! '_

"Okay, je suis prêt!" dit Harry. 'enfin, j'espère

Minerva secoua sa baguette, harry avait soudainement de longs cheveux, de longs cils noirs, du rouge a lèvre rouge et du rose sur les joues.

Il portant un t shirt blanc, un pantalon kaki, des tennis blanches et des gants rouges

'_il est mignon avec du maquillage... est-ce que Boy George était homo?je crois que je vais aimer cette chanson.. Oh oui...' _pensa Severus en léchant ses lèvres.

"tu dois agirs comme lui! Et ta victime est… Snape!"" Said Lee. 'ouai_... Hehe c'est ta chance Harry! fonce!'_ se dit Harry en commençant a chanter.

'_moi? Une … victime!'_ Severus était confus.

**"There's the loving in your eyes  
All the way  
If I listen to your lies would you say  
I'm a man without conviction  
I'm a man who doesn't know  
How to sell a contradiction  
You come and go  
You come and go"**

Harry se rapprocha de Severus en agitant les hanches ignorant les hurlements déchaînés des étudiants.

**"Karma Karma Karma Karma  
Karma Chameleon  
You come and go  
You come and go  
Loving would be easy  
If your colours were like my dream  
Red, gold and green  
Red, gold and green"**

il s'installa en califourchon sur les genoux du professeur en caressant et pinçant ses joues

**"Didn't hear your wicked words  
Every day  
And I used to be so sweet  
I heard you say  
That my love was an addiction  
When we cling  
Our love is strong  
When you go  
You're gone forever  
You string along  
You string along"**

Harry se redressa se mettant face a face avec Snape et lécha sensuellement ses lèvres (n.t: personnellement, je l'aurais déjà violé sur place!)

**"Karma Karma Karma Karma  
Karma Chameleon  
You come and go  
You come and go  
Loving would be easy  
If your colours were like my dream  
Red, gold and green  
Red, gold and green"**

Harry ondulait des hanches contre celles de Severus  
**"Every day is like survival  
You're my lover  
Not my rival  
Every day is like survival  
You're my lover  
Not my rival"**

Harry sourit doucement a Severus.

"**I'm a man with conviction  
I'm a man who doesn't know  
How to sell a contradiction  
You come and go  
You come and go"**

Harry passa ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de Severus

**"Karma Karma Karma Karma  
Karma Chameleon  
You come and go  
You come and go  
Loving would be easy  
If your colours were like my dream  
Red, gold and green  
Red, gold and green"**

Harry embrassa Severus sur la joue avant de se lever et de partir en ondulant des hanches

'_bordel de merde... mon rêve est devenu réalité...'_ pensa Severus en comptant ses dernières neurones connectées.

Hey Sev, mon vieux? La terre a Severus, terre a Severus? répond!>>

Okay, il est plus là...>>

harry tournait le dos a Severus et souriait. A l'intérieur, il sautait sur place a cause de sa joie.

'_j'ai embrassé Severus Snape! Yeah Harry, t'es trop fort! T'es vraiment trop fort! C'est toi l'homme!'_ riait l'esprit du jeune survivant.

Beaucoups d'étudiants avait l'air jaloux. Principalement des filles en fait

'_ce mec a trop de chance … et il a l'air d'être au paradis!'_ pensaient la majorité de celles ci en gigotant sur leurs chaises.

Hermione était aux anges. _'Plan A remplis de succès. Tu l'as fait ma fille! C'est toi le cerveau!'_

Ron avait du mal a respirer, il était pale, les yeux exorbités.

"Mione, est-ce que Harry vient bien juste d'embrasser Snape! Snape! Notre professeur de potion! EWW!" dit il et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul parce que c'est a ce moment que Sirius s'évanouit.

"oh Merlin" sourit Remus et il caressa la tête de Sirius.

'_ca a du être trop dur pour lui…. Mais c'était très sensuel... Wow Harry, espèce de petite bête sexy...'_ pensa t il.

"oh! Allez Ron, c'était bien! En tout cas, Harry sait chanter. Quelle voix. Harry devrait être appelé : le garcon-qui-a-la-voix-la-plus-sexy-du-monde." sourit Hermione, en applaudissant.

"Harry c'était magnifique!" s'extasia Ginny. Harry sourit timidement en rougissant.

"tu penses?" demanda t il en plongeant une main dans ses longs cheveux.

"oui!" vint la chorale de Parvati et de Lavande, les yeux brillants dans la lumière. "et le maquillage te va tellement bien ! et ces longs cheveux, ils ont l'air tellement soyeux!"

"Oh... tant mieux..."

'_j'espère qu'elles ne me prendront pas comme cobaye...'_ pensa harry en transpirant.

"Wow! C'était une super performance! Harry Potter en tant que Boy George! C'était tout simplement génial!" cria Lee, agrippant le micro dans sa main.

Severus applaudissait doucement, son cerveau était encore en mode veille

Albus sourit rêveusement._ 'Ahh, les jeunes amours... comme c'est mignon'_

"est-ce que ça va, Severus? Vous avez l'air un peu… déconnecté..." demanda Albus, en grattant sa barbe

"vraiment! C'est merveilleux!" s'extasia Albus et se tourna pour parler a Minerva encore sous le choc d'avoir vu son golden boy agir comme ça.

'_il m'a embrassé. Il m'a embrassé. Il m'a embrassé. Il M' a EMBRASSE! Oh mon dieu! HARRY POTTER M A EMBRASSE! MOI! HAH! PRENEZ CA VOUS BANDE DE GLANDS! IL M A EMBRASSE MOI ET PAS VOUS BANDE DE SINISTRE ANDOUILLES…. ANDOUILLES!' _cria l'esprit de severus en faisant des bonds partout et en faisant la danse de la victoire

'_maintenant je peux mourir heureux...'_ soupira Severus.

"vraiment Harry, c'était génial!" sourit Neville, en mettant une grande claque dans le dos d'Harry.

"merci!"

"Yeah, Harriet. Ces longs cheveux… t'as finalement décidé de devenir une femme?" demanda sadiquement Seamus

"évidement ma chère Sandy!" se moqua Harry d'une voix excessivement élevée en battant des cils et avançant ses lèvres.

"okay, après ça, on va entendre Pansy Parkinson de la maison Slytherin..."

Pansy monta sur la scène, la tête et le dos bien droits en souriant

"Okay, ma chanson s'appelle 'Bitch'" (n.t : comme ca lui convient bien !)

**"I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an devil underneath  
Selfish but sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I do envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one "**

Pansy et Draco discutant

**"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a daughter  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way "**

Pansy souriant, baguette levée, derrière elle, Crabe et Goyle

**"So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing "**

Pansy dans la sale de potion, écrivant sur un parchemin et rêvant sur Dray

**"Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me "**

Pansy dans la sale commune des Serpentard, ignorant Draco et regardant son bras gauche

**"I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way"**

Pansy souriant doucement, envoyant un baiser a draco et allant s'asseoir sur sa chaise

Les étudiants applaudirent

"hey! C'est chanson lui va vachement vien. C'est une salope !" Ron murmura a Harry.

Harry approuva.

"Okay, c'était Pansy Parkinson! Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez maintenant? Un autre chanteur ou une victime?"

tous hurlèrent en même temps: "VICTIME!"

"Okay. Victime Nr.3 est... Sirius Black!"

Sirius qui était momentanément réveille haussa les épaules et monta sur la scène

"que doit chanter notre ex condamné?" demanda Lee

Snape sourit, un plan terrible se prépara dans on esprit malin et ruse de digne Slytherin

'_la parfaite opportunité de l'humilier!'_ pensa Severus et il cria: "Who let the dogs out de Baha Men. Il doit s'habiller comme un animal, ce qu'il est en réalité!"

tout le monde regada Severus et acquiesca

_'Snape... ça veut dire la guerre...!'_ pensa Sirius, mais il dit quand même: "Okay, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je vais le faire"

les étudiant rirent et Minerva secoua sa baguette. Sirius se retrouva habillé comme un chien. Il avait un collier, des mignonnes petites oreilles, sa figure était colorées et il avait une queue.

L'ensemble était rose

Il semblerait que Minerva avait aussi un esprit serpentard très marqué! Doux Merlin

"mignon petit chien!" cria Remus, souriant comme un dingue.

Sirius grogna pendant que Severus riait Presque jusqu'a la mort oubliant momentanément qu'il était habillé en théière rose.

**"Who let the dogs out?  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**(woof, woof, woof, woof)"**

Sirius faisait bouger sa queue, les yeux brillants. Derrière lui, des chiens faisaient bouger leurs mâchoires comme s'ils chantaient..

**"When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball(Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas 'Start the name callin' (Yippie Yi Y)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down**

**"Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)"**

Plusieurs chiens courant dans la nuit en aboyant joyeusement

**"I see ya' little speed broom head up our coast  
He really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger"**

Sirius en tant que Padfoot a la suite de Severus

**"(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**I'm gonna tell myelf (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
To any girls calling them canine(Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
Tell the dummy 'Hey Man, It's part of the Party!'(Yippie Yi, Yo)  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind (Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
Her bone runs out now"**

James et Lily, Padfoot devant eux, courant après un papillon ou chassant sa queue.

**"Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone  
All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone  
All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it"**

tous les chiens tenant un os dans leurs gueules et secouant leurs queues

**"Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)"**

une image de chiens dansant

**"I see ya' little speed broom head up our coast  
He really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger!"**

Padfoot léchant la face souriante et riante d'Harry

**"Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
that Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and my white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they do­ah-ooooo (howl)"**

les chiens faisant des signes de victoires et fumant des cigares

**"Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)"**

Sirius termina en agitant la queue et bougeant les oreilles

Les étudiants roulaient au sol en riant méchamment. Harry se tenait les cotes, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, ils riait aussi.

Oh Merlin, ça c'était drôle! hoqueta la petite voix intérieur.

'_t'as raison. Je n'aime pas Black mais c'était raison!' répondit Severus en souriant toujours_.

"oh Merlin! C'était hilarant! génial! Simplement génial! C'était Sirius Black!" rit Lee en cherchant désespérément de l'air.

Sirius se changea en Patmol, toujours rose évidement et partit rejoindre Remus qui était Presque mort de rire.

"ok, le prochain chanteur sera…. Hermione Granger, le cerveau de l'école!"

'_quoi! déjà? Oh mon dieu!'_ pensa t elle.

"t'inquiète pas, tu seras géniale!" sourit Harry.

"merci..."

_'Hm, Miss Hermione je-sais-tout Granger doit chanter? Je me demande…...'_ s'amusa Severus.

* * *

voilà, c'était le chapitre 4, c'est un petit cadeau pparce que je pars pendant 1 semaine. je n'oublie pas mes 3 autres fics ne vous inquiètez pas mais je vais essayer de travailler une par une. ceci dit, c'est gentil d'encourager l'auteur avec des pitites review alors... 


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour a tous, j'espère que vous allez tous bien. Désolée du retard mais mon ordi a eu un problème, il est devenu aveugle (oui, je sais !) donc la visite chez le médecin a duré très longtemps alors c'est pas ma faute !

MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS MEME SI CERTAINES CONTENAIENT DES MESSAGES DE MORTS ! JE SUIS UN PEU CREUVEE CE SOIR DONC JE N'Y REPONDRAIS PAS NE LE PRENEZ PAS MAL JE LE FERAIS DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !

IL Y A UNE ANNONCE TRES IMPORTANTE A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE!

* * *

Chapitre 5

Hermione se leva, le visage déterminé et s'arrêta face aux 7ème année de Serdaigle. Ils hochèrent la tête et 4 d'entre eux la suivirent sur la scène.

"qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?" demanda Ron perplexe.

Harry haussa les épaules. "aucune idée."

Hermione prit une grande aspiration et déclara rapidement: "Okay, ma chanson s'appelle _I'm a bookworm_. Les Serdaigle qui sont derrière moi m'ont gentiment aidé a améliorer ma performance. merci."

Hermione secoua sa baguette et la musique commença.

**"I'm the kind of worm  
Who likes to coil up with a book  
I worm my way inside it  
And have myself a look  
I'm a bookworm baby   
Reading books is what I do "**

Hermione , le nez plongé dans un livre: Poudlard, une histoire

le choeur de Ravenclaws: **"That's what you do, that's what you do!"  
**  
**"And if you love reading baby  
You can be a bookworm too "**

Hermione a la bibliothèque, plongée dans un livre appelé: métamorphose, comment parfaire votre travail

**"Some worms like to garden  
They dig the dirt all day  
I'd rather read about it  
I'm a bookworm all the way  
I'm a bookworm baby   
Reading books is what I do"**

le choeur de Ravenclaws: "**That's what you do, that's what you do! "**

**"And if you love reading baby  
You can be a bookworm too "**

le trio a la bibliothèque, Ron se moquant de ses amis, Harry plongé dans un livre de potion écrit par Severus Snape lui même et Hermione avec un livre de charme a la main.

'_ah! Il lit un livre écrit par moi! T'es un dieu, Sev!_'

**"Books make me wiggle  
Books make me squirm  
And that is why I am a real bookworm  
Hey let me tell you now  
Let's read those magic stories  
A Hogwarts, a History book is what I need  
I inch along the page and then I   
Read, read, read  
I'm a bookworm baby  
Reading books is what I do "  
**  
le choeur de Ravenclaws: **"That's what you do, that's what you do!"  
**  
**"And if you love reading baby  
You can be a bookworm too  
And if you love reading baby  
You can be a bookworm too"**

Hermione finit en souriant

Les étudiants étaient stupéfiés mais commencèrent rapidement a applaudire. Hermione et les Serdaigle saluèrent la foule avant d'aller se rasseoir a leur place.

Albus Dumbledore s'extasiait.

'_un peu plus d'extase et il perdra toute crédibilité...'_ pensa aigrement Severus.

"c'était Hermione Granger! formidable! Le prochain est Draco Malfoy, le prince des serpentards!"

les serpentards se fendirent en applaudissement hystérique tandis que Draco montait sur la scène, un air supérieur accroché au visage.

"je me demande ce que va chanter Malefoy..." murmura Ron tout en le fusillant du regard.

"on va vite le savoir." sourit Harry, croisant le regard d'Hermione.

"je ne m'associe généralement pas avec... les choses moldues, mais j'ai du choisir une chanson et je me suis dit que celle ci serait suffisante pour moi. Allons y. elle s'appelle _Clint Eastwood,_ un nom stupide... "

**"Oh oh oh oh oh  
I ain't happy,  
I'm feeling glad  
I got the Snitch in my hand  
I'm useless but  
not for long  
The future is coming on" **

Draco sur son Nimbus 2001, se moquant des membres de son équipe.

**"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got the Snitch in my hand  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on" **

Draco dans la sale commune des Serpentard, entouré de Crabbe et Goyle.**  
**  
**"Yeah... Ha Ha!   
Finally someone let me out of my cage  
Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm counting no age  
Now I shouldn't be there  
Now you shouldn't be scared  
I'm good at repairs  
And I'm under each Devil Snare  
Intangible  
Bet you didn't think so I command you to  
Panoramic view  
Look I'll make it all manageable  
Pick and choose  
Sit and lose  
All you different crews  
Chicks and dudes  
Who you think is really kickin' tunes?  
Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube  
Like you lit the fuse  
You think it's fictional  
Mystical? Maybe  
Spiritual  
Hearable   
What appears in you is a clearer view cos you're too crazy   
Lifeless  
To know the definition for what life is  
Priceless   
For you because I put you on the hype shit  
You like it?   
Wandsmokin' righteous with one token  
Psychic among those   
Possess you with one go "**

Draco dans la classe de potion fusillant Crabbe du regard

**"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got the Snitch in my hand**

**I'm useless,but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got the Snitch in my hand  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on"**

Draco au manoir Malefoy fusillant son père du regard ( n.t: en gros, il fusille tout le monde du regard ! lol)

**"The potions ingredients, the basics  
Without it you can't make it   
Allow me to make this  
Childlike in nature  
Rhythm  
You have it or you don't that's a fallacy  
I'm in them  
Every sprouting tree  
Every child apiece  
Every cloud you see  
You see with your eyes  
I see destruction and demise  
Corruption in disguise  
From this fuckin' enterprise  
Now I'm sucking to your lies  
Through Crabbe, though not his muscles but the percussion he provides  
with me as a guide  
But y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye  
You perceive with your mind  
That's the inner  
So I'm gonna stick around with Goyle and be a mentor   
Bust a few rhymes so mother fuckers  
Remember where the thought is  
I brought all this  
So you can survive when law is lawless  
Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead  
No squealing, remember  
(That it's all in your head)" **

Draco faisant face a son père, baguette sortie et prêt a défendre sa vie.

**"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got the Snitch in my hand  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got the Snitch in my hand  
I'm useless, but not for long  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on   
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future" **

Draco regarda autour de lui notant au passage les visage choqués des élèves ses yeux gris flashèrent.

"choqué?. Je l'espère." Après ça, Draco descendit de la scène, la tête relevée et la poitrine sortie.

"Uhh... bien, c'était Draco Malfoy. Pas mal du tout. Okay, maintenant, c'est le moment des victimes! Hehehe!"

un grognement parcourut le hall

"et au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié, même ceux qui sont déjà passés peuvent repasser..."

_'quoi! Je parie que je vais encore être choisi... pourquoi moi?'_ marmonna l'esprit de Severus.

ne soit pas aussi pessimiste!>>

'_je suis réaliste pas pessimiste.'_ Se moqua Severus, fusillant l'endroit ou se trouvait Lee.

si tu le dis.>>

"Wow! Il y a 2 personnes! Et ces deux là sont: Severus Snape et Harry Potter! Sur la scène!"

Severus prit sa tête entre ses mains.

'_je le savais. Quelqu'un l'a trafiqué … j'en suis sur!' _pensa le maître de potion.

'_je vais chanter avec Severus Snape! Merci mon dieu! merci!_ _la chorale en arrière plan: **HALLELUJAH!**_ '.

ils se levèrent tous les deux et montèrent sur la scène en évitant de se regarder mais leur pensées étaient les mêmes a savoir:

'_ne pas lui sauter dessus, ne pas lui sauter dessus, ne pas lui sauter dessus!'_

Lee s'éclaira la gorge et déclara: "Okay, parce que j'aime bien les animé et les mangas, particulièrement Weiß Kreuz ( n.t : j'en appelle aux fans de manga, c'est quoi c'te chose ? je connais pas !), donc, j'ai décidé de traduire la chanson. La chanson originale est en japonais. Elle s'appelle _Bosanova, Casanova_. Professor McGonagall?"

Minerva secoua encore une fois sa baguette et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent torse nu mais vêtus d'un pantalon en cuir.

Très mignon

Les filles hurlèrent comme des hystériques

Ils jetèrent tous les deux un coup d'œil aux paroles et déglutirent mais secouèrent néanmoins leurs baguettes !

Harry: 

"**I want to strike that soft skin,  
binding you with my love  
With wounds that will never fade **

**I want to ache with jealousy,  
teased by your parting lips  
In a long, long kiss **

**Coursing with growing love  
My body trembles"**

Harry pinça doucement la joue de Severus en souriant, les yeux brillant

Severus: 

"**I won't let you escape a single sigh  
Desiring you tied to me, fawning at my feet **

**Suddenly I embrace you from behind  
Seeking the heart's pounding  
Closing glistening eyes **

**Swear to forever be fallen from virtue  
Let us drown in our destiny"**

Severus enlaça harry par derrière enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de son élève

Harry&Severus:

"**All of that skin like snow  
I want to make mine" **

les deux se regardaient dans les yeux, l'expression indéfinissable

**"Come here before my eyes  
Don't hide, show yourself freely  
Come kneel before me, begging for love  
Laugh cursingly at shyness **"

Harry se mit a genoux face a Severus

**"I want to strike that soft skin,**

**binding you with my love  
With wounds that will never fade **"

Severus souleva Harry et mordilla doucement le lobe de son oreille. Harry gémit doucement et passa ses mains sur les muscles saillant du torse du Serpentard.

Sirius s'évanoui

Encore.

Remus sourit et dit: "Oh Merlin !."

Encore.

**"I want to ache with jealousy  
Teased by your parting lips  
In a long, long kiss  
In a long, long kiss  
In a long, long kiss **"

ils s'embrassèrent pendant très.. très… très longtemps

après un long silence

"YAHOOOOOOO! Harry! Severus!"

les étudiants étaient tous debout, criant, applaudissant, jalousant

'_quelle intensité...'_ pensa Albus, avalant joyeusement un bonbon au citron, souriant a une Minerva inconsciente.

Hermione souriait, Ron avait le visage blanc comme un mort, Ginny râlait un peu et Draco se foutait de leur gueule.

"Oh Merlin! C'était ... wow! Soudain, il fait beaucoup plus chaud dans cette pièce... génial! Uh, les mecs?.. pourriez vous cesser de vous embrasser? Les mecs?"

Severus et Harry étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser.

"LES MECS!"

Severus et Harry sursautèrent et foudroyèrent tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges et pantelants !. ils se regardèrent, rougissant encore plus si possible et retournèrent s'asseoir a leur table, les yeux assombris, les lèvres gonflées et un sourire particulièrement stupide collé au visage .

Les pensées d'Harry tandis qu'il s'asseyait ressemblaient vaguement a: _'par la barbe de Merlin, j'ai embrassé Severus Snape sur les lèvres.. et quelles lèvres ! elles sont...si douce... oh Merlin... J AI EMBRASSE LE DIEU DU SEXE DES SERPENTARDS!'_

"OUI!" cria t il se foutant royalement que tout le monde le regarde bouche bée.

Du coté de Severus, c'était: _'...Bonheur, bonheur, bonheur, bonheur, bonheur, bonheur, bonheur, bonheur, bonheur, bonheur, bonheur._'

Okay.

_'... Okay... je crois que je vais commencer a aimer les slashs! LE POUVOIR AUX FILLES!'_ pensa Hermione.

Albus Dumbledore souriait encore.

'_merci Merlin , Sirius est encore hors jeu!. Il aurait fait une crise cardiaque.'_ S'amusa Remus en caressant doucement Sirius comme un chien.

"bien, la prochaine est... Parvati Patil de la maison gryffondor!"

Parvati se trémoussa jusqu'a la scène.

"Okay, ma chanson s'appelle Barbie Girl. Allons y!"

elle agita sa baguette et Dean Thomas apparut a ses cotés

"Hi Parvati!" dit il.  
"Hi Dean!" répondit elle  
"Do you wanna go for a ride?"  
"Sure Dean!"  
"Jump In...

**I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!"**

Parvati dans une longue robe rose et brossant ses longs cheveux

**"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation!"**

Parvati et Lavande au cours de divination écoutant attentivement Trealawney et les mains jointes !

**"I'm a dark bimbo girl, in a magic world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

Parvati et Dean dansaient comme des petits fous

**"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation!"**

**"Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
****(uu-oooh-u)"**

Parvati sourit aux étudiants masculins qui jouaient soit au chat soit au loup garou!

**"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

Dean prit Parvati dans ses bras et sa bouche forme les mots : je suis toujours a toi

**"Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)**

**I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

**I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
****(uu-oooh-u)**"

"oh! Je m'amuse trop bien!" (n.a : zetes sur qu'elle est pas blonde ? JE N AI RIEN CONTRE LES BLONDES !)  
"eh bien Parvati, on vient juste de commencer!"  
"Oh, je t'aime Dean!"

en finissant, Parvati déposa rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres de Dean sous les acclamations du public.

"Ohh, un autre couple! C'était cool! Parvati et Barbie girl!"

'_je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'est une **Barbie** . ça a l'air horrible. rose. beurk!'_ pensa Severus.

oh! Ton cerveau fonctionne de nouveau?>>

'_je te demande pardon?. J'étais juste... surpris._' répondit Severus, son esprit voguant vers le, a son opinion, merveilleux baiser.

'_bonheur, bonheur, bonheur, bonheur, bonheur, bonheur, bonheur, bonheur, bonheur._'

Oh Merlin! Plus personne ne peut te sauver désormais ! c'est un exorcisme qu'il te faut !.>>

'_bonheur, bonheur, bonheur, bonheur, bonheur_...' chanta l'esprit de Severus encore obnubilé par la baiser.

oh non !.>>

"Okay, le prochain chanteur est... Ginny Weasley!"

* * *

voilà la suite au prochain épisode. pour ceux qui ne liraient pas la pophétie maudite, j'ai un ami qui est mannequin et qui participe en ce moment a un concours pour Armani. je vous demande s'il vous plait de voter pour lui. c'est gratuit et puis vous pourrez vous rincer l'oeil. en plus mesdemoiselles, il est célibataire ce qui est encore mieux. pour ca, allez sur le site: www.get-together.fr, puis dans entrez, participant et couple. son prénom est Philippe Olivier. soyez sympa et mettez lui 10. deplus, si vous etes une fille entre 20 et 30 ans, que vous habitez la France et que vous etes plutot mignonne, envoyez moi votre photo sur mon mail! ET JE NE JOUE PAS LES MARRIEUSE!

sur un autre plan, LAISSEZ MOI UNE REVIEW!


End file.
